


Take It Out On Me

by blackholesDWN



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boobs in mouths, Bottom Akechi Goro, F/F, Fem!Akechi Goro, Fem!Persona 5 Protagonist, Flexibility, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Mating Press, Naked Cuddling, Nasty Male Character, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot is this )( big, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Harassment, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Top Akira Kurusu, Useless Lesbians, Verbal Harassment, he's not nice kay? he's slimy, i love morgana but he doesn't exist, if that's gonna hurt you, kay., protag is called akira - Freeform, starting with the warnings: please see notes too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholesDWN/pseuds/blackholesDWN
Summary: “I don’t have a boyfriend.” Kurusu said, and she smiled like the hunt was over, and Akechi was the bird between her teeth.What!? “What? What is Sakamoto then!?” Screw likening how she felt about Kurusu to butterflies in her stomach, she was a fucking struggling butterfly pinned to Akira’s board.“My gay best friend, obviously. He’s honestly a fucking disaster, because he’s in denial, but I’m a lesbian, so I would know a gay when I meet one.” Fuck. FUCK. Akechi was fucked.“Oh,” Akechi tried quickly to play it off, before Kurusu could say anything further. “I didn’t know you were a…”“AND…” Kurusu cut her off, and reached out with her foot to hook it on the bottom of Akechi’s chair and yank her closer. “I’m awfully tired of trying to get you to notice, Akechi. Because I can tell you like tits too. You spend an awful lot of time staring at mine after all.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	Take It Out On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbians. Loosely, a no-metaverse, college set AU, but where both Akira and Akechi’s high school reputations as Detective Prince/Shido’s Hitman and Delinquent/Phantom Thief were some kind of thing, but they didn’t meet until later. That’s all the clarification I can give really, in case you get confused, but this is really just about lesbian porn. 
> 
> CONTENT WARNING:  
> The first bit of this story contains an oc professor who verbally, sexually harasses Akechi and Akira, and is just in general a disgusting degenerate. Please don’t read if that is going to make you upset. I don’t condone sexual harassment in any way. It’s the result of my needing to air an old grievance. 
> 
> You can skip forward to the line break, or the paragraph that starts, “Leblanc smelled as fantastic as ever…” and the event is only mentioned without detail and as having happened after that.

It was such _bullshit_ that they were making her take this course when she should have had the credit for it from high school, _absolute, utter, fucking bullshit_ …. 

“And … time. Akechi and Kurusu, thank you for that lovely debate.” The basics of debate teacher Professor Dickinson nodded at the two women who stood at the front of the room, behind their dumb podiums. Akechi thought they were dumb anyway, she hadn’t ever bothered to ask Kurusu. Anyone who knew how to _actually_ debate knew that it was better to have your own proud stance, and some space to capture the attention of the room. Sae had taught her that, again, in _high school._ Being made to do it the way _this_ Professor Dickinson thought it should be done was so beneath her that it made her want to throw up. Pity she couldn’t debate with the admissions officer to accept this _one fucking_ credit so she could get a move on with classes that were actually important to her. 

To make matters worse - now she and Kurusu had to face the judgement of their _peers_ , which could make her gag, _and_ the bigoted asshole of a Professor Dickinson that taught this stupid class. 

“Alright, now, over the course of the last twenty minutes we have heard a number of excellent points from Miss Kurusu and Miss Akechi over the ethics of informed consent and gender identity in Japan's popular culture. Both have presented good arguments, but as always, one side must win by getting the majority vote.” The Professor droned on and on why majority was important. As if Akechi wasn’t aware that this was a fucking _popularity_ contest, like some idiotic game show to determine your grade. She already knew who won. It was bullshit. A huge red bull stood in this room and took a shit, and she had to deal with the smell every Monday, Tuesday and Friday. 

“Now class raise your hands. Those in favor of Akechi’s argument?” A few hands rose, from the few who had actual critical thinking skills in this class. She saw Kurusu’s hand flicker behind her back, but they weren’t allowed to vote for themselves or each other. 

“Those in favor of Kurusu’s argument?” Pretty much most of the class shot their hands up. Kurusu had this stupid natural talent that made everyone her friend. Girls cheering on their favorite _bestie,_ dudes hoping that Kurusu would appreciate them agreeing with her to get into her pants. It was always like this. For the past few months it had always been this way. They were always pitted against each other, Kurusu always won. It wasn’t fair. 

“Thank you very much,” Professor Dickinson said, and then the class clapped, as they both stepped away from the podiums and to his desk for an individual grade. 

“Good job, Akechi.” Kurusu complimented. 

“Doesn’t feel like it,” she answered. 

“It’ll be over soon.” She touched the small of her back, disturbing the butterflies in her stomach. 

The favoritism of peers felt like a knife, but _this_ was the part that _really_ sucked. Classroom conversations started to pick up in the background, students preparing for their own mental suicide on these damn podiums. 

“You both did very well girls, very well.” The Professor Dickinson nodded to himself, as he raked his eyes up and down both the girls' forms. Akechi _really_ needed to get evidence on this shithole. She wanted perfect justification to argue in court why she felt the man deserved to be castrated by herself personally someday. 

It was a sentiment that she knew Kurusu shared. 

“As always Akechi, you did very well, but you have some uh… points to consider.” He smiled cheekily at her small breasts and short skirt, before coming back up to her eyes. “You’re very good at presenting and defending your points, but you are not great at countering the opposition. You don’t do enough research on what they might talk about so you can better counter it. A solid B.” 

“Thank you,” Akechi answered between clenched teeth. She knew it wasn’t helping but she wouldn’t bow, and she wouldn’t address him properly. He didn’t deserve it. He shrugged before dismissively turning away and to Kurusu. 

“Full arguments, excellent countering, well done with your research, Kurusu.” It would be a compliment if he wasn’t talking directly at her chest. Selfishly, not only did she want to disembowel the man, she also wanted to stab his eyes from his head, so he couldn’t look at _her_ crush that way. Not that Kurusu knew that; it was rooted in that stupid talent she had to make everyone her friend, and the fact that Akechi was so buried in the closet that she felt she could fall for any girl with a big pair of pretty tits that was nice to her. 

“I would give you full marks but…” At this little announcement, both girls turned their heads. Usually it was Kurusu perfect A, and Akechi a B, that she would take to the head of the department to change it to an A. But this time Professor Dickinson shook his head and gave the creepiest smile yet. “I think you’re gaining a little too much confidence with all these wins Kurusu.” 

“I’m not sure what you mean?” She asked. 

“I’m going to say it bluntly. Style is everything in debate you know. And today it just felt like… well, it felt like you argue like you’ve got a dick in between your legs.” He laughed with himself, like he expected the girls to follow. But they did not. Akechi blanched and she shifted her head up a little to see Kurusu’s face. She watched as Kurusu’s face darkened and her eyes became triple locked, grey steel walls. 

Akechi was one hundred percent going to call in a favor now to Sae and get this disfigured waste of oxygen tailed, caught, and prosecuted within an _inch of his life._ And she was personally going to castrate and blind him. 

“Now, I don’t mean it as a discompliment, but perhaps maybe you could learn from Akechi over here for once? Very feminine, very cute, and it lends to her argument well to watch her … work. Think about it for next time will you?” He gave another greasy wet laugh, and waved them away. 

Kurusu did not say anything, but bowed shallowly and turned away. It scared Akechi a little actually. Normally there was some banter and shoving back to the desk, show Akechi there were no hard feelings, play off the almost blatant sexual harassment they endured. 

Akechi doesn’t think she’d ever actually seen Kurusu angry.

Kurusu’s seat was towards the bottom, front of the classroom, and so Akechi watched as she took her seat quietly and hunched forward, watching the front with her head on her arms as two more students stepped down for their turn. Akechi didn’t like the cold hard wall she had thrown up, like she was determined to drown in her own anger behind it. 

She may have a crush on Kurusu that made her hate herself and Kurusu, but she deserved better than that. 

Akechi stopped by her seat and rapped her knuckles against the plastic to get her attention. Kurusu looked at her, and the cold anger faded just a little. 

_Should I stop by later?_ She mouthed quietly as the next debate began.

Kurusu mouthed back, _I’m working, but sure._

 _Perfect,_ and Akechi walked away, glad her bank account could afford so much of Leblanc coffee. 

* * *

Leblanc smelled as fantastic as ever as Akechi stepped through the door that evening. She wondered if Kurusu ever considered it a blessing to live and be able to work here. 

“Welcome,” came Sojiro’s rough voice as he turned from Kurusu to Akechi. She gave a small wave and took off her jacket and scarf before she hopped up on the barstool just to the left of the books. Sojiro looked particularly tired today, white hair’s starting to streak through his black. He smiled at Akechi and then hung up his apron. 

“If Akechi is coming in then it’s too late for anyone else to come by,” Sojiro stated. “So I’ll head home. Cafe’s all your Akira.” He pulled on his hat and jacket. 

“Thanks Boss.” Akira called over her shoulder, continuing to keep her head down on dishes as he walked out the door. 

She waited a quiet moment before heaving a sigh and sunk her head onto the counter, taking in the homey atmosphere that made it feel like she could drop the stressful day off here and let it go. She heard Kurusu echo her sigh and dry her hands off on a towel, take off her apron, and swing herself up on the counter to sit herself across from Akechi. Like she normally did. 

“It’s a little late for coffee, dontcha think?” Kurusu asked, and Akechi raised her head. Kurusu’s eyes were softer now. Still sad, and definitely tired. At some point she’d scrubbed off the red lipstick in favor of a clean mouth, and her eyeliner was smudged from sweat. It was probably a little hot working above steaming coffee and hot dish water. The white button up she used as a jacket looked wet at the front from splashing against the sink. There was a pocket of sweat glistening on her chest where her cleavage was pushed up from her tank top. Akechi was thirsty, and damn the cliche, but Kurusu was a tall drink of water. Or a fresh pot of coffee. Yes, the second sounded much better. 

It made Akechi a little jealous that she still looked so good, as she tried to make it look like she was NOT looking at Kurusu like … she meant it respectfully. She was beautiful, and she had no doubt Kurusu knew it. Pity about her boyfriend. She figured Sakamoto was a nice enough guy, but she hated him on principle. Because he was with Kurusu, and she was not. 

“Probably for most people,” Akechi finally responded, “but I’ve got so much work, I breath caffeine like oxygen. So I figured I might as well.” 

“You sure? It seemed like you were one step away from passing out on my counter.” Kurusu chuckled, even as her hands began to move. That chuckle made all the butterflies in Akechi’s stomach rustle again. It was like she swallowed a menagerie in Kurusu’s coffee at some point, this was _ridiculous._

“I was just… relaxing. It’s not often I get to after all.” Akechi said. “Someone will think I’m nice if I do that.” 

“That is true; your shoulders are never not by your ears hun.” Kurusu remarked, “I figured they have to drop at some time or they’re going to quit and run away.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Akechi scoffed. 

“I’m just glad if there’s one place you choose to relax it’s here with me.” Kurusu slid her a grin and kept messing with Akechi’s cup. Akechi’s heartbeat picked up and powered the butterflied into a frenzy. She felt her shoulder creep back up to her ears, fighting against the red in her face. 

When she realized what she was doing, she huffed and dropped her shoulders again, and let her face split in her most pleasant smile. She wasn’t going to let Kurusu see. She doubted she even realized what she did to Akechi anyway. 

“Your store does a fantastic job of providing the atmosphere needed to relax, despite the fact you’re serving coffee which is most people’s energizer. It is my favorite, as you know.” Akechi took a sneaky deep breath, like she was stopping herself from ranting. 

“As you’ve said since freshman year.” Kurusu nodded, and then used her black tipped fingernails to place Akechi’s cup in front of her. “However you’ll forgive me for pulling the bartenders move and cutting you off.” 

“Cutting me off?” 

“I’m not giving you coffee missy gourmet,” Kurusu teased. “I’m giving you tea to try. Tell me if it’s any good.” 

“Oh! Trying to expand Sojiro’s menu again?” Akechi teased, even as she raised her cup. She saw an identical cup in Kurusu’s hand, probably letting it chill a bit. 

“Forcing him this time,” Kurusu smiled. “He agreed to help a friend of mine who has grown this _amazing_ rooftop garden, and she’s testing some tea blends here. Your taste pallet is trustworthy, so I figured I’d see if they get your pass.” 

Akechi nodded and then took a sip from her cup. It was… kind of bitter. But not lacking for sure. A rich body, something sweet chasing after, a flavor that was all at once and then tapered off to be soft, almost … intimate. Almost like it should be spicy, but it wasn’t. She looked back up at Kurusu who was watching Akechi over her own cup.

“You’re not going to tell me?” Akechi guessed. 

Kurusu shook her head no, and her eyes crinkled at the corners, like the tease she was. God Akechi just wanted to kiss her dumb grin off her STUPID face. Make her swallow it. Akechi just sighed. 

“It’s black tea, I know that much for sure. I thought you weren’t going to give me caffeine?” She raised her eyebrow in question, and Kurusu dropped her cup. 

“I wasn’t going to give you coffee, I didn’t say anything about caffeine.” Kurusu was learly amused and Akechi just rolled her eyes. 

“Oh whatever, you’re so clever. It’s raspberry and some other spice in the drink. Probably cinnamon.” Akechi waved her hand dismissively even as her own pride swelled at the impressed look that graced Kurusu’s face. Damn her for even making _surprised_ look good! 

“You’re right actually. Not many people pick up that there's cinnamon in there,” she said. “Even Sojiro just assumed it was some funky kind of black tea. You’re quite the... detective.” 

Hmmf. Kurusu thought she was cheeky. “My work with the police department has nothing to do with it. I’m just good with food.” She drank the strange brew again even as Kurusu gave her a genuine smile. 

“No need to be honest. Anyone with common sense can tell you’re the one with all brains.” Kurusu threw her the compliment, even as Akechi watched the light in her eyes fade a little, and deep frustration show on her face. 

It fell dead silent between them. It was like an elephant sat itself on the counter between them and demanded to be addressed, but neither dared to do it. Akechi was … cordial with Kurusu, but it’s not like they were friends. The friendliest they ever got was their own private debates that happened here in Leblanc. Otherwise they opposed each other in every way, at every event. Sure, Akechi knew that half the time it was because Kurusu’s favorite thing to do was play devil’s advocate, but… other than that Akechi really didn’t know. 

But she had offered to come over, because at the time in class, she really was worried about the hurt and anger Kurusu was going through. She recognized it. It was like seeing herself all through high school. Kurusu deveresed better than that. And maybe it was time they were blunt about it. 

“What are we going to do about Professor Dickwad?” Akechi said, face set blunt and hard. “I’m really tired of his shit.” 

Akira snorted and moved around the counter to join Akechi at the bar. “Who are you and what happened to the polite girl that usually graces my coffee shop?” 

“Don’t brush me off, I know you’re just as fucking sick of his shit as I am.” Akechi frowned and turned in her chair as Kurusu sat down. “Today was really fucking too far.” 

“I… I know.” Kurusu seemed to struggle as she pulled at her bangs, the curls becoming even more frizzy than normal. “It’s not like I can do anything though. It’ll just… it’ll just backfire on me.” 

Ah, yes. Kurusu’s tentatively sealed teenage record that would bust open as soon as she made any sort of waves. Akechi was well versed with it at this point, visiting the cafe for more than a year and asking why someone as brilliant as Kurusu would settle for studying business to inherit an ancient cafe from a surrogate parent when she was kicked out and on parole. Akechi swore, soon as she gained high enough access in the justice system, to find her record and obliterate it. As a gift. Heavens knows she got away with more illegal shit when she was working with her own biological father. 

Akechi scowled and thought again about calling Sae for a favor. She was determined to do most things herself, but Sae was a prosecuting genius. She could get dirt on the guy and no one would bat an eye as he disappeared. 

“Maybe I should just wear my packer for the next debate and watch his eyes fall out of his head.” Kurusu muttered, and Akechi choked on her tea. 

“Pardon me!?” She hadn’t been paying total attention, there was no _way_ Kurusu had just said what she said. 

“I said…” and here Kurusu paused to lean toward Akechi, who was helpless to lean away as Kurusu’s coffee and floral perfume entered her space. “... maybe I should just wear my packer next time, and a _really_ small skirt. And let him stare until his eyes fell out of his head.” She smirked, and heaven help Akechi there was no stopping the heat that flushed her face. 

Akechi was suddenly glad that nosebleeds were a stupid anime thing, otherwise she’d have no blood left in her head as the image perpetrated her consciousness. The worst part was she _knew_ which skirt Kurusu should wear too. She had this awful red tartan skirt that she liked to wear with black tights, red high heels, and a red button up shirt that struggled to close at the top. She wore it whenever she was hosting events for the drama club or giving a monologue. Nothing EVER made Akechi thirstier. Last time she legit brought a water bottle so she didn’t dehydrate herself drooling after the girl. 

She imagined Kurusu wearing that to class during the next public debate… chest puffed out proud, tempting anyone watching with how big and soft her boobs were… lips painted a sinful red that didn’t come off no matter how much she bit down… ass just barely covered and peeking out as she twirled also showing off her mass of curly hair... with a noticeable bulge coming from between her legs… Akechi didn’t care for dick in the slightest, but if it was on Akira, Akira asking her, she would bend over. End of story. End of her image, her career. End of her life. 

_Fuck_ fucking over their sexually harrassing teacher, Akechi would be _fucked_ and get a fat ‘F’ she couldn’t even argue with, and also probably have to go six feet under. 

“Breath hun, you don’t want to discover how bad my CPR knowledge is.” Akira nudged Akechi’s knee, and found that she was holding her breath, trying not to scream. 

“Oh my god Kurusu, you can’t just say things like that!” Akechi bust out, and Kurusu just started to laugh. 

“You should have seen your face, you were a tomato!” Kurusu doubled over, and tears leaked from her eyes. “It was almost as bad as the time I tricked you into eating spicy takoyaki!” 

“Fuck Kurusu you would be in deep shit if you tried that!” Akechi yelled. 

“Better than my initial thought which was to just use the full on dildo. The asshole would probably just find a way to get off to that though,” she sighed wistfully. 

Well NOW Akechi’s imagination was in overdrive AND she was going to soak her tights. She coughed, trying to get the blush to back down, but it persisted in the wake of Kurusu’s teasing gaze. Her eyes held all the pride of a cat who had finally cornered it’s bird, her eyes slowly traveling down to where Akechi had forcibly crossed her legs in her attempt to calm down, before traveling back up. It made Akechi’s fucking spine tingle, and all the butterflies rattle in her system. It wasn’t unwelcome. 

“You know, for all your bravado I hadn’t pegged you as a virgin Akechi.” Akira simply said and turned back to her tea. 

“I am NOT!” Akechi yelled, in complete denial. “Not technically.” 

“Oh really? Fingers don’t count, you know.” She quirked up her eyebrow. 

“I was with a boy... once,” Akechi admitted. “I just haven’t seen any boys since.” She huffed, thoroughly cornered. She hadn’t even realized it was a competition, and Kurusu was going to have her beat by a damn mile by now. Not that sexual endeavors were a competition, but rather it was just kindling for the pyre Kurusu kept stoked to embarrass Akechi. 

“Just once?” Akira teased. 

“I’m too busy for a boyfriend, unlike you, so I haven’t bothered.” She tried to defend her pride. She was a working woman, and that was perfectly acceptable. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Kurusu said, and she smiled like the hunt was over, and Akechi was the bird between her teeth. 

_What!?_ “What? What is Sakamoto then!?” Screw likening how she felt about Kurusu to butterflies in her stomach, she was a fucking struggling butterfly pinned to Akira’s board. 

“My gay best friend, obviously. He’s honestly a fucking disaster, because he’s in denial, but I’m a lesbian, so I would know a gay when I meet one.” _Fuck. FUCK._ Akechi was _fucked._

“Oh,” Akechi tried quickly to play it off, before Kurusu could say anything further. “I didn’t know you were a…” 

“AND…” Kurusu cut her off, and reached out with her foot to hook it on the bottom of Akechi’s chair and yank her closer. “I’m awfully tired of trying to get you to notice, Akechi. Because I can tell you like tits too. You spend an awful lot of time staring at mine after all.” 

Kurusu was leaning right into Akechi’s personal space. Akechi was frozen, but she was so hot, she couldn’t form a coherent thought. Her hands were frozen in her lap, her face frozen staring at Kurusu’s plush lips, scared to look into her eyes. Kurusu grabbed Akechi’s left hand, and gently tugged the fingers of her black gloves off, and Akechi let her. Her hand was bared to the warm air of Leblanc and Kurusu gently trailed her fingers along the palm. It tickled and Akechi shivered, breaking free of her deep freeze to look up Kurusu’s eyes. 

They weren’t so predatory anymore. They were soft, caring. 

“This okay Goro?” She asked, throat dropping to a throaty whisper, like was afraid someone could hear them. Afraid her first name was too intimate. Afraid she would say no. 

Akechi nodded. “Akira please,” she responded. 

And then Goro rushed forward and those mouthy, teasing stupid, pretty, plush lips were against hers. 

Akira growled under her breath and pushed back with equal fervor. It made Goro let out a high pitched moan, that in any other setting Goro would be embarrassed by, but it made Akira moan back, and it was driving Goro nuts. So she did it again. Spurned by her noises, Akira reached for Goro’s hands, and placed them on her breasts, pushing them down, encouraging Goro. Goro was in _heaven_ . They were softer than she could have imagined, and her brain shorted when she realized that Akira _wasn’t even wearing a bra._ Goro felt Akira up through her shirt and she felt Akira’s tongue drag across her lips, asking for Goro to open. She didn’t hesitate, and groaned to feel Akira lick across her soft palate, and move to trace along her tongue. She moaned as Akira explored her mouth, letting her devour her as she explored Akira’s chest. She pushed up from the bottom to feel their weight, and reverently traced her fingers across Akira’s hardening nipples. She tried to do what felt good on herself, pulling back to tease her touches, and feeling Akira gasp and whine as she dared to pinch. To Goro’s intense disappointment she lifted her head back, and drew her chest back with her. 

“That tea tastes even better in your mouth,” she groaned, reaching her hand back around Goro’s hips. Goro realized she had her hands underneath her skirt, moving to grab her ass. 

“I don’t think…” Goro hiccuped, gasping at the firm squeeze Akira delivered to her ass. “I don’t think that would be relevant feedback for your friend.” 

Akira giggled. “You’re ridiculous, and I want you _so badly._ Please get…” She moaned and pulled Goro forward with intent, a surprising amount of strength pulling goro off her chair. It didn’t take genius to realize what Akira wanted, and so Goro threw her leg up over Akira’s hip, gripped her shoulders and spread her legs over Akira’s lap. Hands still firm on her ass. 

When she made sure she wasn’t going to fall, she looked down at Akira to see adoring stars in her eyes, like Goro had just given her the best gift in the world. 

“You have no idea how hot that was,” Akira said. 

“I think I have some idea,” Goro said with a smirk, feeling some of her confidence return, squeezing her thighs around Akira’s hips, and moving to thread her fingers in Akira’s hair. 

_Oh god,_ it was just as soft as it looked. She moved her mouth back to Akira’s who met her gladly. She hadn’t really ever made out this intensely with someone before, but she had a little idea of what to do with her tongue. She felt the sharp trap of teeth with her tongue, before lapping at Akira’s, like she had been devoured previously. Akira sighed as she did so and kneaded Goroi’s ass greedily, digging her nails in as far as she could go before slick tights made her slip off. 

It made her growl again, and Goro could feel the wet spot she was leaving on Akira’s lap. She sucked hard on Goro’s tongue like it was her fault, and Goro warbled and rocked against Akira’s stomach. 

The chair gave an ominous creak, and Akechi pulled away to steady herself. 

“Akira… I don’t know…” 

“You’re staying the night right?” Akira gushed. “Please please say you’re staying, please, please let me know this is good for you too…” She buried her face right in between Goro’s tits. 

“Yes, yes!” Goro cut her off. “If I’d known it was this easy to make you beg I would have spread my legs for you forever ago.” 

“Oh I am not going to be the one begging at the end of the night.” Akira smirked and promised and she nipped at Goro’s breast through her white button up. Goro groaned as she felt Akira shift Goro before lifting her from the chair and onto the counter. 

_That_ was fucking hot. 

“I’m really glad you’re smaller than me,” Akira said against Akechi’s mouth. 

“Only by like three centimeters,” Goro huffed. 

“It’s a compliment. It makes you so irresistibly cute. God, I don’t even know how I’ve managed to wait all this time trying to woo you.” Akira wrapped her arms all the way around Goro’s torso, still reaching up to claim her mouth between statements. 

“Hmmm, woo me?” Goro asked. 

“Yes, and you were so deep in denial. All the plays and performances I invited you to, to watch me. Touching the small of your back or hand after presentation. Voting for you where only you could see. Spending time with you here, taking you to niche cafes to study, going to the aquarium...” Akira moaned, moving to nip under Goro’s chin tasting her neck. Goro shivered. 

“I thought you were just….” As Goro tried to give it thought, the more it made sense. If it were a boy it would have been clear they were dates, but Goro was in denial she’d ever find another eager lesbain in Tokyo. “Fuck I’m an idiot.” 

“Yeah.” Akira agreed, working her fingers into Goro’s back like she was starving, teeth finding themselves beneath her earlobe, and nibbling. It made Goro gaso and squirm. She felt like there was a flood happening between her legs and it was getting all over Leblanc’s counter.

“Akira… ‘Kira…” She moaned, and then all at once she felt Akira pull away again. Take her hands off, and reach for Goro’s' ungloved one to get her down. Goro followed in a daze; there wasn’t a single spot in her whole body that didn’t tingle, didn’t ache for Akira to be all over her again, it made her heady, like she was dizzy and going to fall over. 

Maybe Akira had poisoned her and this really was how she was going to die. 

“I need … just wait by the stairs, I have to lock up or I’ll be in so much deep shit, just give me a second,” Akira babbled. Goro wondered if maybe Akira tingled as badly as she did, was as eager as she was. Besides performances Akira never talked this much, and it was kind of entertaining. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Goro promised, which earned her a desperate, hard kiss. 

Akira’s hands left her, and she moved in a flurry of precise movement. In no time their dishes were in the sink, chairs arranged, door locked, lights off, and her hand back in Goro’s to drag her upstairs. Goro barely had time to get the other glove off. 

Neither of them were in the mood to waste any time. As soon as they hit the top of the stairs their lips met and the clothes started to go. Akira shrugged the white button up off and wound one arm around Goro’s waist to grab at her ass again, using her other hand to unbutton Goro’s shirt, feeling her up as she went. Goro returned the favor to grab at her tank top and sneak her hand underneath, teasing at the other girl’s stomach and feeling the groan she brushed underneath the soft skin of her tits. 

Goro felt her shirt slip from her shoulders, and the skirt slip from her waist. Damn, Akira was _good,_ and Goro had never been more eager to be free from clothing. She wanted to feel Akira’s skin against hers like she needed air. Goro reached down and felt for the zipper of Akiras skirt before realizing it was elastic, and so just pulled down harshly, earning a moan from Akira. She felt Akira start to push her backward and let her lead until her knees hit the back of Akira’s bed and she fell backward. 

She bounced on the mattress and looked up at Akira, who was whipping her tank top off and Goro blushed as she realized Akira was completely naked. And completely gorgeous. And everything Goro wanted. Akira took a second to get her breath back, and let Goro stare. Akira was all gorgeous curves, lean strength, and fucking perfect huge boobs with dark pink nipples and pebbled skin form the cold attic… 

Akira leaned down over her and Goro moaned, reaching back up to fondle a breast, squeezing and pulling on Akira’s nipple. Goro felt like she was probably disgusting, drooling over Akira’s boobs, but she just. She just wanted to feel them against her, in her hands, in her mouth. Akira laughed, and reached around to unclip Goro’s bra with skilled fingers. Goro shrugged it off and then suddenly felt self conscious. She was _so much_ smaller than Akira was and she hadn’t really ever thought about it before. 

“Oh my god, you are the perfect mouthful babe,” Akira whispered, before descending and licking across Goro’s nipple, making Gro flinch and pinch Akira’s nipple harder than she intended. _I guess that ends that fear,_ Goro thought. 

“Oh please, like that baby,” Akira moaned, before taking the initiative and crawling up in the bed. Goro crawled back, noticing that Akira was spreading her legs again, encouraging Goro to wrap them around her waist, despite the fact that Goro was still wearing tights and panties. Whatever, currently Akira had her mouth all over Goro’s boobs, teasing and flicking, torturing her nipples and Goro would much rather think about that. How the _hell_ was she going to wear a shirt when she was covered in bruises from Akira’s mouth. She entertained the thought that she’d just have to stay in Akira’s bed until they healed. Oh well! 

Goro tried to give as good as she got, using her hands to play with Akira’s breasts, pinching and pulling along the sides, petting and squishing to hear Akira’s approval. Goro kept getting distracted by the hand not holding Kurusu up above her, teasing and rubbing in between Goro’s legs, tugging on the tight fabric. Goro could feel herself gushing, getting wetter than she had ever been by herself or with that boy from high school. It was intoxicating and mind numbing. 

And then Akira used her palm to grind down hard, right on top of her clit, and Akechi shook like she was going to …. 

Akira laughed. “Oh my god, just how pent up are you baby?” She started in earnest to get Akechi’s tights and underwear off. “You are soaking everything. I’m going to have to do laundry tomorrow..” 

Goro just slapped both her hands to cover her red face. Akira had almost made her _cum_ with just teasing, and nipple biting. 

“A while…” Goro admitted miserably. 

“Good for me then.” Goro whined as she felt her wet underwear peel itself from her slick skin, and thighs make their way down her legs and finally free her from wretched clothing. Now she was completely naked. With Akira. Her embarrassment made her shiver, and she shut her legs. 

“Ah, ah. Come on baby, it’s okay,” Akira crooned, petting her fingers along Goro’s thighs, digging into her flesh, and slipping in between to spread them. The lewdness of the act, feeling Akira’s hot breath on her inner thigh, those sinful lips kissing the inside of her knee, moving and teasing to the other side, was straight up making Goro flee her mind. Everything felt so _fucking good._

“‘Kira…’Kira, ‘Kira….” Goro gasped for air, for sanity. Akira just hummed, making Goro moan as Akira bit down on her inner thigh and growled again, the vibration echoing in Goro’s cunt. Goro wanted it _so bad, Akira eat me, I want it so bad,_ but all Goro could manage was moaning Akira’s name, gasping for air. 

“You taste so good,” Akira muttered, dragging her tongue across Goro’s hip, kissing down her neat groom job, winding her up to drop Goro from the highest height she possibly could. “Good girl Goro, what a good messy girl just for me.” 

Goro wailed at the small bit of praise, and her hands left her face to reach for Akira’s hair. “Please, ‘Kira… please I need it.” Goro gasped, making contact with Akira’s soft hair with her left hand, and winding her fingers in it. She tried not to pull, but she did a little as her fingers got tangled in curls, and she felt Akira just moan against her, mouthing in between the junction of her hip and thigh. Akechi bit down her scream. 

“Goro, hun, look at me. Lean up and look at me.” Akira let out a hot breath and hovered just above Goro’s clit. Goro was quick to comply as she leaned up on the other elbow and looked down at Akira. 

Goro stopped breathing at the sight of Akira between her legs, lips kissed red and mouth open, tongue resting on her bottom lip. Akira threatened right over her clit, hot air making Goro pulse in desperation. 

“You so perfect Goro,” Akira let her lips drag just barely over Goro’s skin before circling the flat of her tongue just once around Goro’s clit. 

Goro threw her head back into the mattress, yelling as her back arched and her orgasm ripped through her. She smashed Akira’s face into her pussy, sobbing as Akira ate her out with relentless fervor despite her orgasm, keeping Goro strung up high. She could feel every pass of Akira’s tongue, her mouth caressing and sucking her clit, her arms pushing her legs down hard to keep her head from being squashed. 

Goro hadn’t been kidding when she said it had been a while, at least a couple months. She was busy working and pining and doubting herself into a hopeless despair that Akira would ever like her back. She could go back and kill herself, she really could, now that she was getting the attention and the sex she had been craving. 

“Oh my god, I should have gotten towels,” Akira remarked, coming up for air, and placing a hand square on Goro’s stomach to hold her still. 

“I owe you no apology,” Goro remarked between gasps, trying to breath. 

Akira snickered. “Wasn’t asking for one.” She kissed her way up in between Goro’s breasts until her hair fell in a curtain around both their faces. “I don’t think I left you enough air to give me one anyway.” 

“Fuck you,” Goro said, and then realized her position as Akira’s bird-eating-grin returned. 

“Babe, that’s what I’m hoping for.” Akira whipped her head so her hair was all gathered over one shoulder and leaned down to kiss Goro again. Goro leaned up eagerly until she felt the sticky wet against Akira’s mouth and remembered where she had been. 

“Ugh, is it cliche to say ‘ _wait, gross?’_ ” Goro muttered, pulling back a minute. 

“As cliche as it is to push forward and kiss you anyway,” Akira replied, and then did just that. Goro grimaced at the tangy bitter that swept over her tongue, but Akira insisted on shoving her tongue down her throat, and it wore off after a few minutes. Goro let her hands reach back up to roam Akira’s body, pushing into the softness around her hips and stomach, letting herself calm down after her high, noting where Akira responded by pushing harder against Goro’s mouth. 

Goro noted with delight that her ribs and underneath her breasts seemed to be a little ticklish, and she took the opportunity to gently waggle her fingers around her waist and felt Akira gasp and her moans pitch a little higher. But to her great displeasure it made Akira sit up back up between her legs. With a groan Goro forced herself up to follow, finding herself in a copycat version of their earlier trist on Leblanc's stool, with her thighs split open around Akira’s legs, except this time everything was on display. 

She watched as Akira greedily eyed her work between Goro’s legs, leaned back and put her own fingers over her clit. It was intoxicating as Goro watched her split her own folds, and tease herself, appreciatively raking over Goro’s form before pointedly making eye contact. Goro felt that head to toe blush flush again, but instead of being embarrassed she let it roll through her, bringing her to her knees with determination. 

Goro didn’t have a lot of personal experience with pleasuring another woman, but it was her greatest desire, and she wasn’t a stranger to herself or porn, so she figured she could figure it out. She leaned on her right arm which brought her fave level with Akira’s breast, and finally got what she wanted. Goro licked over Akira’s collarbone down into the little pocket of sweat she spied earlier and moaned. The salty skin felt and tasted good beneath her tongue and it made Akira shudder as Goro left a little nip on the skin between her tits. 

“Your mouth is so hot, Goro, you make me feel so good,” Akira moaned as Goro moved to lick and mouth down the sides of her breasts, leaving love bites, while Akira rubbed herself harder. When Goro found her nipple she outright felt Akira cry and Goro glanced down to see that Akira’s fingers had disappeared two fingers into her pussy, grinding against her wrist. 

“Suck and roll it against the roof of your mouth baby, just like… that…” Goro glanced up, to find Akira watching her, and followed her instruction. Akira bucked at the feeling. Goro unlatched and nuzzled against the other breast to give it the same treatment. 

Akira bucked again, and out of curiosity Goro brought the hand she wasn’t leaning on to trace down Akira’s arm and follow it between her legs. She traced around the lips she could feel, running along the split where Akira was pushing her fingers into herself. Akira removed her fingers and grabbed Goro’s hand, breaking her concentration on the nipple she was sucking on. Eagerly Goro let Akira guide her hand to feel up her pussy, tangling in the mess of hair at the top, over her thick clit and into where she was dripping all over the bed. And she had the gall to make fun of the mess _Goro_ had made! 

“Just… Just do what you would do. Not difficult honey.” Akira gave encouragement, and dropped her own arm to let Goro have a little bit of control. Akira wound her fingers into Goro’s hair, and Goro went to work. She sucked and bit Akira’s nipple, sticking two fingers up into her heat and pushing her palm against her clit, eating up her gasps and moans. Akira dripped like molten gold into her hand, soft, tight walls clenching on her fingers, hips eagerly bucking against the palm and grinding back against Goro’s strength. Goro hooked her fingers forward to push against the wall and Akira yelped. 

“Goro, right there, you’re a natural, natural lesbian, oh god, harder, babe, please.” Akira pushed Goro’s head against her breast, and Goro let go to get squished between the stupidly soft big sacks. She kept working her hand, giving Akira a third finger, and Akira yelled and pushed down harder riding Goro’s hand. Akira moaned before letting her hips drop to the bed, pussy nearly threatening to swallow Goro’s hand whole, and she pulled Goro back by her hair, and used her weight to push them both forward, sending Goro’s back to lying on the sheets, Akira above her. 

Goro removed her hand, the angle twisting her wrist funny, and Akira gasped and moaned at the loss, licking her way back into Goro’s mouth. She brought her hands to Goro’s knees and shoved them wide, before slamming two fingers home into Goro’s cunt. She fucked her quickly, spreading her fingers, torturing Goro’s oversensitive walls. Goro threw her head back and gasped as Akira found her g-spot and ground into it, making her tremble. 

“I want to fuck you, Goro, please, let me go get my favorite toy, and fuck you into my mattress,” Akira bit along the column of Goro’s neck, bruising Goro’s pretty white skin. 

“Yes, please yes ‘Kira, please.” Goro agreed, and then Akira left all at once, letting Goro’s legs fall to the bed as she bounded off. 

It was like someone shoved an ice pick into her stomach, Goro going from feeling completely covered by Akira’s skin to nothing but air. She tried to breathe, and tried to shake it and she watched Akira crouch and dig underneath her bed, pulling out something to mess with it on the floor. 

_God I am a mess,_ Goro thought, as Akira straightened up, and Goro could see the map of hickies she’d left on her collarbone and tits, lifted as Akira tied her hair back into a messy pile on top of her head. Pride swelled in her heart, knowing she probably matched on her neck and thighs, looking forward to feeling Akira for days after this interaction. _Is this just a one time twist of lust, or…_ the thought flit through Goro’s mind even as she searched Akira’s face, concentrating on hurriedly pulling on a mess of cherry red and black leather straps around her high hips, a matching dildo standing proud between her legs. Akira shifted around, and moaned, seemingly getting something else situated inside herself, and Goro decided that she could figure it out later. 

She just wanted to be a well satisfied lesbian for once without worrying about it. 

Akira, seemingly prepped, reached for a bottle and spilled it on the pretty cock inbetween her legs, the black and red sparkling like the most sinful invitation, and Goro felt her pussy clenching in anticipation. She really hadn’t ever had anything that thick inside her before, but she was looking forward to it. 

She made eye contact with Akira, who threw her head and shoulders back, letting her fingers roam over the cock as she teased and taunted Goro. Goro noticed as her stomach muscles tightened, clearly feeling whatever else she had between her legs. Goro felt herself… challenged, wanting to return the heat rolling off Akira. 

Goro threw one arm over her head, and traced the fingers of her other along her stomach and watched Akira break eye contact to watch. She switched to trace the outside of the thigh and over her hip, extending to grab the meat of her thigh and pull it up. She didn’t stop at just opening wide, but she drew the knee into her chest and let her calf extend over her head. She’d lost some flexibility since high school so it wasn’t a straight line like Sumire had taught her, but she thought she’d be proud anyway. Especially since without arm strength to help her, she brought the other leg up to match and spread them ever so slightly wider, sneaking her hand to trace in between her legs where Akira could now not see. 

For the first time of the night, Akira’s face was beet red, her jaw open, staring as Goro smirked and traced her tongue along her bottom lip in triumph. It felt _so good._

“Well?” Goro said, “You’re not gonna get a prettier invitation than this sweetheart.” Goro felt the cheesy line leave her lips like this _was_ a porno, but that seemed to do it for Akira, who rushed from where she’d been standing to kneel between Goro’s legs. She reached for the back of Goro’s thighs and squeezed, before arranging her knees around Goro’s hips, letting Goro’s calves come to rest on her shoulders. Goro could feel the tip of the cock trace up her slit and she held her breath, anxious to feel it. 

In one swift push, Akira let her weight cram the cock into Goro’s pussy, sinking to the hilt. Goro’s breath left her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let the most depraved noise leave her mouth. It felt like Akira had cracked her hips in half to get into her belly, pushing against her g-spot hard and her cervix at the same time. 

“Yeah?” Akira said shakily. “Tell me again how good that feels.” 

Goro couldn’t form words and let a whine rip through her instead. 

“I thought so.” Akira wiggled her hips, grinding the toy into Goro, making Goro whine louder. “I was… just going to suggest you ride me, and then you spread your legs like a perfect whore…” Akira moaned too, her own shifting hips causing her to quake. “It was so filthy how could I deny you, you perfect filthy girl? I am the luckiest woman alive right now.” 

The degradation and praise burned the fire in Goro’s stomach hotter, and she moaned her loudest and filthiest moan just for Akira to hear. Akira leaned down and captured her lips and made Goro smile as she did it again into her mouth. 

“I am really glad I don’t have neighbors, cause I’m going to move now,” Akira warned and lifted her hips to slam into Goro. 

If anyone on the street were listening, they might have thought someone was being murdered, but no it was just Goro and her dumb vocal cords being speared in the guts by a stupid peice of silicone by the sexiest woman alive. Akira laughed at her as she set a brutal pace, jackhammering into Goro without relenting, letting her weight sink the cock into Goro’s pussy deeper than Goro was likely going to ever feel anything again. It rubbed relentlessly against her g-spot and the cram into her cervix was a twinge of pain Goro found herself craving. The leather of the harness rubbed her clit and Akira pressed Goro back into the mattress. Akira braced her arms over Goro’s head, letting her chest smother Goro’s face, and honestly, Goro was in heaven. She was so overwhelmed, Akira had her close again in no time, forcing a kind of drowning pleasure she’d denied herself her whole life to erupt from her.

“‘Kira … I’m close… cumming…” Goro barely managed to get out into Akira’s chest. A fresh wave of fluid leaked from Goro’s pussy, slicking the way even better, and Akira started to go faster, keeping Goro strung up. 

“Go ahead, as much as you want Goro…” Akira slapped around and caught one of Goro’s hands in hers entwining their fingers, and Goro sobbed as the contact made her touch and affection starved brain ratchet up the pleasure even higher, another hard wave of orgasm lighting her nerves again as Akira began to growl. 

“Goro, I’m close, I’m …” Akira’s mouth opened in a silent gasp, and Goro bucked herself through her orgasm, pushing the toy back toward Akira’s hips. The dam finally broke in Akira as she gasped and groaned, pushing in and grinding deep as she claimed Goro’s mouth. Goro eagerly tasted her groans, licking into her mouth, shaking and riding out the last of their orgasms together. 

Goro felt her pleasure leak away like her spine was a leaky faucet, dripping into the mattress and away, emptying her head. In its place settled a bone deep satisfaction, exhaustion tripping the edges of her sight. She sighed and let her head fall away from Akira into her sheets. She noted how hard Akira’s arm was shaking above her, her hand still squeezed tight. 

Akechi shifted the arm Akira was holding, and the unsteady angle made Akira fall. Akira gave an ungraceful oof, and Akechi huffed, realizing that Akira’s weight wasn’t as comfortable as she thought it would be with the dildo still crammed inside her and her legs spread wide. She was going to get a cramp if she didn’t move soon. But feeling Akira’s chest squished against hers did feel good so. 

Win some. Lose some. Goro’s brain didn’t really want to work that hard right now. 

Luckily for her, Aira had some aftercare decorum, and after a minute to catch her breath, she pushed away from Akechi. 

“Brace yourself,” Akira muttered quietly. “I’m going to pull out.” 

Goro nodded and let her hips relax as Akira drew back. Slow, slick centimeter after centimeter pulled from between her sensitive cunt and Goro bemoaned its loss as empty walls clenched on each other. 

“I know, I know.” Akira cooed, she soothed her hand over Goro’s thighs, finally pulling all the way out, and guiding Goro’s legs back down. “Trust me, you don’t want to keep it in there.” 

“Oh shit… oh that hurts,” Goro gasped as she shifted her hips straight and felt a deep ache in her stomach. Oh her insides were VERY bruised. 

“You okay?” Akira stood, and the leather slipped from her hips. Goro watched as Akira pulled something thick, pink, and buzzing from between her legs at the same time. _Ah, vibrator._

“I feel like someone threw a bowling ball at my stomach,” Goro said. 

“I would say I’m sorry but…’ _I owe you no apology.’_ ” Goro waved at Akira’s teasing mimic, the status quo returning to settle between the two of them. Akira moved away, storing the toys, and Goro shifted herself around, forcing sore muscles to relax so she wouldn’t regret movement later. She let her eyes close, her head drifting. She could feel something soft and quiet trying to flood her mind, but her persistent talent to question all situations kept flooding into her mind pushing it back. The most prominent was “ _What now?”_ Goro hadn’t ever gotten this far before. Akira had made it clear that she had wanted Goro for a while, but was this just a one time thing? To satisfy some curiosity and lust, to use each other as a willing outlet to take their frustrations of today out on? Maybe it would become more than once? Were lesbian fuck buddies a thing? But Akira didn’t seem the type of girl. If she invested in any relationship, she invested in it, as was evidence from the people she surrounded herself with. There were many but those who knew Akira knew Akira cared. 

So what now? What did that mean for Goro? Especially since before tonight they were barely even friends? Or maybe Goro was actually completely daft to people and interpersonal relationships, as was evidence from her having NO idea Akira was also a lesbian. 

“Everything okay?” Goro felt a hand touch her cheek, and she opened her eyes to see Akira hovering over her, blocking the light with her head, but making it spill all over her black hair like a halo. She stroked a finger over Goro’s cheekbone, and Goro fucking felt like her heart fell into a well. 

She was afraid to name all the feelings that welled up looking at Akira like that. 

“You look really good with your hair spread out on my pillow.” Akira remarked, moving to trace her fingers over Goro’s eyelashes and into the locks of her hair. Akira gave light scratches to her scalp and it made Goro’s brain tingle and the questions fled. The fog flooded her mind, and she resolved that she would face it later. She was naked in Akira’s bed, her world fucked upside down. What was a few more minutes where she let herself be a well satisfied lesbian in… 

“You’re wonderful Goro,” Akira said quietly. “Sorry about this.” 

“Sorry about what - MOTHERFUCKER THAT’S COLD!!” Akira began to bust a gut even as her hand moved the cold wipe between Goro’s sore legs, shocking her from her afterglow. Goro just sighed and then sat up, shifting to the edge of the bed, holding her hand open and Akira gave her another wet wipe to run over her legs and backside where Akira missed. 

“Some actual warning would have been nice,” Goro groused, “But thank you.” 

“You seemed like the kind who wouldn’t want to fall asleep as sticky as we were, nor lay back in it.” Akira responded, pulling out a thicker comforter and some blankets. With some careful arranging and wincing as she forced herself to stand ( _it kept reminded her how good the sex was and she didn’t regret the memories the twinges brought)_ the sheets were stripped, the comforter placed down, and the blankets thrown down to curl under. 

Goro sat back on the bed as soon as she could. It made Akira laugh, but she joined her in a huff like she was tired and sore too, passing her a water bottle and holding out painkillers. 

“You’re surprisingly good at this,” Goro said as she downed the painkillers and water. 

“I’m surprised you expected less of me,” Akira answered, giving her a fake pout. 

“That’s not what I meant....” Goro trailed off trying to think about what she really wanted to say. A lot of things. But Akira had snuck a hand around her naked waist, and was currently nuzzling into Goro’s hair and that tired, fuzzy afterglow was setting in again. Words were fleeing and she just ended her thought with a _hmmmm._

“I knew what you meant. I’m glad you are enjoying yourself,” Akira said, kissing along the edges of her ear. 

“Thank you, for tonight.” Goro turned and met Akira’s lips with a soft touch. 

“Can I take you to breakfast in the morning?” Akira mumbled. “And maybe somewhere fun after classes?” Her smiling, grey eyes pierced Goro’s with intent. 

Goro guessed that answered a lot of her questions. As well as destroyed her chances of staying in the closet for the sake of the public eye. 

“Sounds good,” she answered. 

“Yes!” Akira pulled her back into the mattress and snuggled in close. Goro giggled, and cushioned herself into Akira’s shoulder. 

Akira hummed and played with Goro’s hair, and in no time at all Goro was out, slipping into dreams about breakfast with Akira in the morning. 

* * *

Sae pulled her phone out of her pocket to check her text messages. She had received a few this morning while in court, which was unusual, since there were only a few people who got through her “Do Not Disturb” mode.

Ah. They were from Akechi. It had been awhile since she had caught up with Sae.

  
**Goro Akechi: sent 8:15am**   
_Good morning Sae-san! I just thought you might like to know I finally got a girlfriend. You might recognize her, even though you haven’t been with me to Leblanc in awhile._

Attached was a picture of Akechi at some outdoor cafe with breakfast plates, sitting next to the barista girl who’d been working at Leblanc since high school. Akira. Sae smiled,pleased. Yes, the barista’s cool tempter yet quick wit was a fine match for Akechi’s quick anger and bright mind.

**Goro Akechi: sent 8:16am**   
_Also, I could use your help. How do you feel about helping me put away the professor who has been sexually harassing my said girlfriend?_

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just... crave boobs? This is born because I just crave boobs. Girls are so good. 
> 
> [NSFW Twitter! >:3c](https://twitter.com/blackholesdwn) Feel free to follow me lol, but please have you age in your bio


End file.
